


The Brain That Wouldn't Sleep

by blackmagicviolet



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, jonah has nightmares, violet tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicviolet/pseuds/blackmagicviolet
Summary: When Jonah has a nightmare, he and Violet get to talking about life back on Earth.





	The Brain That Wouldn't Sleep

"No..."

Violet's eyes flew open. Her head still rested on Jonah's chest, but above her, she could hear him calling out into the night. 

"Please, let me go, I..."

She shifted. Looking up at him, she could see his eyes were still closed. He was talking in his sleep.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Jonah?" She whispered. She laid her hand on his cheek, trying to wake him. "Jonah..."

His eyes opened. His heart was racing, and the room was pitch black around him, but he was just able to make out her face in the darkness. "Violet?"

"Jonah, are you okay?" she asked softly. "You were having a nightmare." 

"I'm okay..." He put his hand on top of hers. "I just... miss my family and friends. You know, the people I knew on Earth."

She tilted her head slightly, rubbing her thumb on his cheek gently. "Tell me about them."

"Who? My family?"

"Yeah. I don't know anything about them at all. Who are they?" 

He paused. "Well... I have a little sister."

"You do?"

"Yes. I miss her the most. We were very close."

Violet smiled. "That doesn't surprise me. You seem like somebody's big brother."

"What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "Just a feeling I had. Who else is there?"

"Well, I have an older brother, and my mom and dad, and all my friends at Gizmonic Institute..." As he said it, his face fell. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"That payload I was delivering before I answered that distress call... the one that got me trapped on the SOL... it would have helped Gizmonic a lot with its funding issues. I can't help but feel like I let everyone down." 

"You thought you were doing the right thing."

"I was trying to be the hero. It was reckless and I knew it."

"Jonah, you can't blame yourself for that. So you wanted to be a hero? Better than anything I ever aspired to."

He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't say that. You're a good person, Violet. I know you are. You managed to save me, anyway." 

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "I may or may not have had some ulterior motives. Hardly makes up for all the terrible things I've done."

"You don't have to be defined by your past. You've changed since then. Who you are is not your family name, or your mistakes. Forrester or no, you're still Violet." 

She looked down, blinking. "Tell you what, you forgive yourself for the one bad thing you did, and I'll forgive myself for the millions upon millions of bad things I did."

He smiled. "Deal."

She nodded and laid her her back down on his chest. She closed her eyes. "You'll see your family again someday, Jonah. Somehow, I'll figure something out."

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. "You know, being up here hasn't been all bad. After all, if I had never come up here, I never would have met you."


End file.
